<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas in July by PetrichorPerfume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489195">Christmas in July</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume'>PetrichorPerfume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of Adam Milligan [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan is So Done, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Gingerbread houses the size of your house, M/M, christmas in july, in july, it's too hot for this nonsense, matching costumes, matching outfits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam left his Christmas spirit back in December, Michael wants to go caroling in July, and it falls to Dean to call some sort of truce that may or may not involve life-size gingerbread houses and a little too much eggnog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan, Michael/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of Adam Milligan [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas in July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yesss Christmas in July!</p><p>Also! </p><p>I have a big announcement: I am doing the Destiel Big Bang 2020! I can't say much, but I know you're gonna love it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t been Adam’s idea to go Christmas caroling. If it had been, they would have dressed for weather like sane people, and they wouldn’t be going out despite a decided lack of snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Adam, where is your Christmas spirit?” Michael chided him presently.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Adam mused. “Maybe I left back in December.” He tugged at his long sleeves and silently blessed the Bunker’s air conditioning.</p><p> </p><p>“But Adam-Bear,” Gabriel chimed in. “Christmas is an all-year-long holiday.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it’s July,” Lucifer added. “Haven’t you ever heard of Christmas in July?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean chose that moment to come shuffling up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Dean seemed rather uncharacteristically enthused about the whole affair, and Adam strongly suspected that he’d been at the eggnog already.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at the three of you,” Michael gushed. “You’re so cute I could eat you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean winked at him. “Maybe later, sunshine.” He puffed up his chest. “Let’s do this thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean,” Sam whispered urgently in his brother’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Dean looked only slightly less ridiculous in his elf outfit than Sam did.</p><p> </p><p>It was a size thing, Adam decided as he frowned down at himself. “Hey! I thought I was supposed to be a reindeer!”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it’d cute for the three of you guys to match,” Michael said. He and Lucifer and Gabriel and Castiel were dressed in white. They were supposed to be snowmen, which Adam found only slightly ridiculous – to his credit.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean,” Sam whisper-shouted again.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize it’s 90 degrees outside, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shrugged, stepped outside, and promptly stumbled back in.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he panted. “New plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Deeeeean,” Michael whined, sounding for all the world like a two-year-old on the verge of not getting his way.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Dean said. “Absolutely not. I veto it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Sam said.</p><p> </p><p>Michael’s lip quivered, and Adam looked away. “Me three.”</p><p> </p><p>An unspoken agreement passed between the Winchester-Milligan brothers. Adam was the first to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean’s eyes met. Dean sighed. As the eldest among them, it often fell to him to handle things like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Mika,” Dean began, approaching the archangel like one might approach an animal one strongly suspected would flee at the slightest of motions.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” The eldest archangel sniffed. Adam wondered if he was being melodramatic as he wiped a tear from his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you like to bake some gingerbread? And maybe watch a Christmas movie or two? I promise you we’ll start caroling the day after Thanksgiving.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael looked at Lucifer and Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>“One condition,” Michael said. Lucifer and Gabriel shared a long, cryptic look.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything,” Dean promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first we have to turn the air all the way up. Then you have to promise to let us decorate the gingerbread however we choose. And also. Matching pajamas! Oh! And cuddles. Free cuddles; all day long.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam began to count on his fingers, perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>“Done,” Dean said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That was more like four conditions,” Adam pointed out, but Dean was too busy accepting archangel hugs to listen.</p><p> </p><p>It goes without saying that Adam woke up the next morning (well, it was closer to noon but who’s quibbling?) with a massive headache borne of a little too much eggnog. He then climbed out of the life-size gingerbread house that was currently standing, half-eaten, in the living room, and made his way to the kitchen, where Michael was looking far too sober.</p><p> </p><p>There was still Christmas music playing, and Adam only had a brief moment of panic that he’d slept through the latter half of the year before the memories of last night came crashing through his mind at the speed of a train wreck accelerating towards the bottom of a canyon.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he said, rather eloquently.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite,” Michael said, pursing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mika?” Adam began, settling down at the table and putting his head, which was spinning nearly as fast as the room around him, down with a thud. “Are we going to be doing Christmas from now until January?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Michael said, much to Adam’s relief. A heartbeat’s worth of time passed. “We would be remiss not to take a break for Halloween.”</p><p> </p><p>And Adam Milligan, bless his soul, silently cursed a God he no longer believed in as he passed out cold on the kitchen table.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>